earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Hei'Reia Solarshadow
=Physical Description= Hina'ea is a young blood elf, she just reached maturity. She has bright blue-green eyes and blond hair that she mostly keeps tied back in a ponytail. Her ear only has one piercing in them signifying she works for or is some kind of official in the city of Silvermoon. She does have a tongue piercing, but it is rarely in as if she is trying to keep it hidden for some reason. She is rather quiet and always seems to be studying her environment and the people where within. On the back of her hands, she bares a brand of the holy cross. He has many small scares across her body. Despite all the scars and blemishes, she does a good job at keeping them hidden or lowly visible giving her the ability to be described as cute. She has a well toned body from hand to hand combat. Family She has an older brother,Zadon, but doesn't not know where to find him. Otherwise, the rest of her immediate family died in the Scourge invasion of Silvermoon. The House of Solarstorm was absorbed into the House of Blacksun via marriage. She still has her widowed brother in law, Dhel'Renth Blacksun and newly adopted sister, Carmila Suntreader. Personality Hina'ea can be seen as good natured and most of the time walks about with a smile. Unlike a lot of her kind, she does not carry an air of superiority and will greet anyone with the best of intentions. She can be stern on those she heals, but she is very pleasant to be around for the most part. She is friendly to just about anyone regardless of faction or affiliation. She has a soft spot for gardens and loves to be in them. She always offers a prayer for the dying and tries her best at all that she does. =History= Childhood Hina'ea Solarstorm was the second born daughter to Eyvonè Solarstorm and Magister Anandor Lightray of Silvermoon City. From birth on, she was groomed to be a magistrate’s daughter which everyone said was an honor. She saw it more as a burden. Her father, supposedly a very important figure in the city, was never around. She never got to spend much time with him other than the few moments he saw her on her birthday to congratulate her on another year of life and to see how her tutelage was progressing. She absolutely hated that life. Most of the time, she was with her older sister, who she felt sorry for having to have endured the life of a magister’s daughter longer than she, and her mother. She very rarely saw her brother though he always treated her kindly. She saw him even less after he was banished from Silvermoon for a crime he committed when Hina'ea was away training to be a mage. She had formed a spell to link their thoughts across distances until she was found out and forced to cut the link. Teenage Years Years passed and Hina'ea decided she didn’t like to live in the path of using magic of fire, frost, or arcane. Secretly, she began to seek tutelage from priest and paladins within the city walls. She begged them to hold their tongues, so prying eyes and listening ears would not make news of this to her father. One day, she came home to her mother and sister beaming with joy. Her brother’s exile was over, and he was being allowed to reenter Silvermoon City. It was not a month to that day before she herself could not withstand the joy of meeting her brother. She got up and rushed to the door, against the wishes of her mother, and upon opening the door, she slammed right into him. From first glance, she knew it was him though he did not know who she was. Time passed and the family seemed different, but in a good way. Zadon became a city guard and quite a well merited one for a half elf, he helped Hina'ea break the news to her father that she was becoming a priest and helped her stand her ground through his disapproval but reluctant acceptance. Her older sister was married off to some high ranking master and seemed quite happy. Everything was looking as it should until that day the city fell. As one of the city guards, Zadon was on the front lines guarding the city against the oncoming scourge. Hina'ea was supposed to be back in the field healing the wounded, but her father sent her and her sister away. Her mother stayed to fend off the city along with Zadon and her father. During the escape from the city, the caravan was attacked by a phalanx of scourge troops. Her sister and her battled them as best they could while trying to protect the rest of the caravan, but in the end, her sister fell. Using the last bit of magic she could muster, her older sister ported the rest of the remaining members of the caravan far south into Dalaran. The last sight she saw of her sister was endless undead ripping into her body. Entering Adulthood to Present For years, she was traumatized, scared fairly witless. In the course of a day, she had lost everything. Until the day came she had had enough of being scared. She was training to be a priest to heal people and combat such things. Now was not the time to back down. So she left Dalaran and headed south to the city of Stormwind to ask their priest to teach her what skills she lacked. Twenty years after the fall of Silvermoon, high ranking magister that managed to survive the slaughter came to visit her in Stormwind. He offered her a position in Silvermoon as diplomat seeing that the now blood elves had joined the Horde. She was a bit reluctant at first, but when she heard news that there was another from her family that was still alive, she pulled herself together and went to Silvermoon to greet them. However, upon arriving there, she found that the person she thought she was to meet was not actually there. Her brother was the one she was to meet had been seen after the liberation of some scourge from the Lich King’s grasp, and among them was an elf that matched Zadon’s description, but his whereabouts were unknown. But the magister assured her that her work as a diplomat would help find her and also aid her people in rebuilding their city. Taking up residence with her widowed brother in law, Dhel'Renth, she worked tirelessly for her people while trying to go out into the battlefield as much as possible. After the Lich King's demise, she was visited by a cloaked man in the dead of night. Revealing himself to be what was left of her brother, she ran and embraced him in a tearful reunion. Failing to convince him to stay in Silvermoon, she watched him vanish into the world once more. Only this time, she knew that he wasn't truly lost to her. After the Cataclysm, Hina'ea has found herself fighting for the lives of the suffering. She utilizes her abilities as a priestess to heal the weak and uses her power as a diplomat to help mitigate affairs between Silvermoon and the fellow Horde races.